narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nōkon
Nōkon is a Missing-nin of Kumogakure and the host of the Two-Tails. Background Nōkon was born from unknown parents a couple of years after the Third Great Shinobi War. Later his parents were killed by ninja trying to escape from the village and they just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, he only survived because he was able to avoid the stab to the heart though it still got him in the chest. While in the hospital, Nōkon had time to think and realized that this village only saw his parents as tools and nothing else, there wasn't even a funeral for them since they did stop one of the Missing-nin before he escaped. Nōkon then decided that he would only stay in the village until he would be strong enough to defend himself and go on his own. After a few years he was offered the chance to become the new Jinchūriki of the Nibi and seeing a great chance to get stronger he took it. During this time he began to despise the village because of their treatment to him. They believed that he would never be able to match up to Killer Bee or the previous host Yugito Nii in skill with a Tailed Beast. The only good things about his teen years and up were being trained by his older cousin darui along with his brother in all but blood Yoarashi and learning how to control the Two-Tails power. When all that was done, Nōkon decided it was time to leave and so he did with Yoarashi who chose to tag along with him and help him with his future goals. Personality Nōkon is a very nice person to people who deserve it, he is cheerful most of the time to the extent that he was seen as the complete opposite of his older cousin. He can also be a completely cold to anybody getting on his nerves or someone that is an enemy to him or his precious people though he is known to freak out on anybody if he goes past his limit. Appearance Nōkon is a dark-skinned male with black eyes and black and blue hair which people commented on how it was the same color as the Two-Tails fur. He is shown to wear a black slashed Kumo headband with his old Kumo Jōnin vest. He wears black shinobi pants and sandals with the kanji for Navy (海軍) on his right shoulder. Abilities Nōkon was known to be a very strong ninja in the ranks of Kumogakure as even though he didn't get acceptance, he still did get respect for his skills. Jinchūriki Forms In his Initial State, Nōkon's hair will turn flaming blue with black marking like the Nibi's hair with his eyes also turning yellow and green. He will also gain claws and his fangs will grow to legths to resemble a saber tooth tiger. IN his second state, Nōkon will be a more male-like version of Yugito's number 2 state but will also keep his saber tooth fangs. Kenjutsu Nōkon was trained along Yoarashi in the art of sword play with a Cleaver Sword to the prowess of being able to match Darui in a sword fight. Ninjutsu Being a host, Nōkon has pretty big reserves that allow him to use high level techniques in battles or for training. Fire Release Nōkon is above average in using Fire Release techniques as he is also able to incorporate Nibi's blue fire into some of his techniques. Lightning Release Like every other Kumo shinobi, Nōkon of course was trained to use Lightning Release in conjunction with his Kenjutsu and is very skilled in the Chakra nature. Taijutsu Nōkon likes to add the claws that he gets from Nibi's chakra with his Taijutsu while also knowing the Lariat form Killer bee. Trivia Nōkon name means "Dark Blue" which explains the reason for the Navy kanji to also represent "Navy Blue" (紺, Kon).